


Sometimes You Gotta Cuddle Your Homies

by crisis_never_averted



Series: wholesome week 2 [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts AU, Platonic Cuddling, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF), for being my beta, slight cursing because of Tommy, thank you stag, wholesome week, written for L30 wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisis_never_averted/pseuds/crisis_never_averted
Summary: written for day 1 of wholesome weektopic: cuddlingHogwarts AU, except Tommy and Tubbo recently got their hangout spot taken away. However, Tubbo's found a new room that the two could use.contains slight language (tommy) and platonic cuddling between two bros being homies
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: wholesome week 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931524
Comments: 18
Kudos: 332
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	Sometimes You Gotta Cuddle Your Homies

Tommy was relaxing in the common room, chatting with his fellow Gryffindors when a familiar black-and-yellow-clad student ran up to him.

"Tommy!" Tubbo called, an elated smile on his face. "Follow me, I wanna show you something cool!"

Tommy sat up and squinted at Tubbo in confusion. "How are you in the Gryffindor towers? I though only Gryffindor students were allowed here, not Hufflepuffs."

Tubbo waved off the question. "I just asked the painting politely, and told her I was looking for you. Anyways, c'mon!"

At this point, Tubbo was yanking Tommy's arm to get him to stand up. The latter eventually surrendered with a dramatic sigh, but nonetheless a grin found itself on his face. "Alright, fine, where are we going?"

"Just follow me," Tubbo sing-songed.

Tubbo practically darted out of the common room, forcing Tommy to keep up by running after him. Eventually, the two made it to an empty section of a hallway in the back of the Hogwarts Castle. Tommy slowed to a stop, panting, then he looked up at Tubbo and glanced around. 

He scrunched his face up in exaggerated confusion and anger. " _ Tubbo _ , what are we even looking at!? There's nothing here!" he complained.

Tubbo excitedly gestured at the wall, then walked back and forth in front of a seemingly innocuous part of the corridor. All of a sudden, a door appeared.

Tommy gawked at the door, then stepped forward to open it at Tubbo's behest. His jaw dropped at the contents of the room.

The door revealed a dimly lit, rectangular area with a tall, starry ceiling, with pillows and blankets piled in one corner. Across that, there was a large bed with thick blankets on it, and on the other end of the room there were two chairs sitting in front of a quietly crackling fireplace. Tommy stood for a moment, admiring the room.

"It's called the Room of Requirements!" Tubbo gleefully babbled. "You walk in front of the door three times while thinking about what you want, and it'll just appear! I remembered how we got our corner taken away in the library, so I went looking for another place and a prefect showed me this!"

Seeing Tommy's lack of reaction, Tubbo becan to ramble. "Y-Y'see, I knew you were sad about our spot getting taken away, so I spent a lot of time figuring out how this room should look and picturing it, and i-it took a few days but now we have a hangout spot! No one but us can get here, even if they try to walk in because I asked the Castle to only let us in, and there's even a small window we can watch the sunset from!"

The blond didn't respond, so Tubbo stopped and, after a few moments of silence, hesitantly asked, "...Do you like it?"

In a sudden burst of excitement, Tommy turned around, grabbed Tubbo, and wrapped him in a hug. The blond then pulled back with a wide grin on his face and yelled, "Tubbo!  _ This is fucking awesome _ !"

Tubbo could only laugh at his friend's delight, a little surprised at the startling flurry of movement.

Tommy released the shorter boy and dragged him into the room, shutting the door behind the two. He flopped onto the bed and  _ bounced _ , to which the teen let out a whoop of joy.

The brunette watched his friend wiggle around on the bed with a smile, letting out a shocked laugh when he was tugged onto it.

For a bit, the two just rolled around on the fluffy cushion, kicking the blankets to the bottom of the bed and rearranging the pillows until they were satisfied.

Tommy flopped back to lay on the pillows, turning his head to face Tubbo.

Tommy nudged Tubbo with his knee until the other complied to his silent request and laid down with his head on the former's chest, so the two friends could just lay there and enjoy each other's company.

After a few moments, Tommy wrapped his arm around his friend and said, "Y'know, Tubbo?"

"Hmm?" Tubbo hummed in response.

"You're a really good friend, Tubbo."

"...Thanks, Tommy."

There was a still silence, as if one was waiting for the other to say something. After a couple more seconds, one of them did.

"Tommy?" Tubbo murmured.

"Yeah, Tubbo?"

"Thanks for dealing with my clinginess, I know you're uncomfortable with touch sometimes, even though you started it this time."

Tommy released his breath in a sigh. "Nah, it's fine. Hugs between homies are cool."

A small smile made it's way onto Tubbo's face as he let out a huff of laughter, burying his head further into Tommy's side.

Eventually, the duo eventually fell asleep huddled together, like a pair of inseparable siblings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wholesome week 2 was created in response to the appearance of... certain fanfictions that I absolutely despise. I, too, am a minor and I don't agree or condone what they've written. Week 2 was created by the L30 discord, as a revolt against the disgusting things written about two real minors.  
> I wrote this out of sheer, absolute spite. I will never regret it.  
> On a lighter note, I had a sort-of beta this time around. Stag, aka one of the mods in the discord. They were kind enough to help me and give me advice.  
> If you want to know, my tumblr is crisis-not-averted.  
> I hope you all have a good day! And remember, writing smut about minors is a criminal offense in some areas ♡


End file.
